Hunter
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella had been lying to the Cullens about who she is. But now the are gone she is going back to how she was before. Bella is not human. She is a Hunter. But what happens when Alice comes back and needs her help? What will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

They left me. Left me alone to grow up as a human, but I can never do that.

I have a secret that I did not tell the Cullen's. I'm not human. I haven't been in over 2000 years. I am not a vampire or a werewolf or even a shape-shifter. I am something different. I was deadly to vampires. I was a Hunter. Most stories would call me a vampire hunter.

Hunter's watch over the supernatural world. We keep it a secret from humans. When something happens that could led to humans knowing of it we step in and stop it from happening.

Hunter's are powerful, deadly and are feared by anyone who knows of us. Hunter's are skilled fighters and trackers. We are as strong and as fast as a vampire, all Hunter's have a mental shield. Hunter's have knowledge of making weapons what are able to kill a vampire as well as any other creature we have to kill.

We look human but are more beautiful then normal humans. Hunter's scents are strong, we use it to lure vampire's in, but our scent is not human, unless you have dealt with our kind before you wouldn't know. Our senses are as good as any vampire. We are as graceful as a vampire, though I had to act like a clumsy.

We all wear a Celtic cross necklace, and we have a cross with angel wings on our lower back.

How do you become a Hunter?

Some are born to become a Hunter, some chose to be one. I chose to be one. My Father was turned into a vampire and I wished to be able to stop it from happening to anyone else in my family. My Father is now one of the 3 Volturi kings. Marcus is his name.

I went through hell to get to be a Hunter. I was 18 at the time, and I will forever be 18. I became the best Hunter I could be. Every Hunter in the world knows who I am. I'm the best.

When I do a job, I finish it. I feel no guilt when I kill those who would break the law, nor do I feel remorse. I trained to be a cold blooded killer and that's what I am. I show no weakness in front of my victim, I show no fear when faced with death.

I will not show weakness because of Edward Cullen. He left me. I should of known better then to fall in love with another vampire.

Yes, I have been in love with a vampire before Edward. He like my Father is with the Volturi. Demetri taught me many things when we was together, I knew that if Aro didn't get Demetri to join his guard that we would be together still.

I will not cry over Edward Cullen. He is the past and now I have to go on with my Future.

* * *

**An: Pictures on profile. Please tell me if I should carry on with this story or not. **

**I would like to say this to those who read this story. This is not a Bella and Edward pairing story. I don't like writing Edward and Bella stories because in my mind Edward is to controlling. **

**I don't know yet what pairing it will be so if you have any idea's on who you would like to be with Bella please tell me. **

**Of course like in all my stories Bella is not like how she is in the Twilight books. I don't like how Bella was made to be so weak, shy and letting others tell her what to do. In my mind Bella shouldn't act like that. I mean she runs with vampires and shape-shifters.**

**Also if you have any idea's on what I can add to this story then please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Over the months as I went back to being myself, I had become friends with Jacob Black.

I knew of his crush on me but I didn't love him like that. He was like a little brother to me and not someone I would date. He was now not talking to me or letting me see him. I of course knew this was.

La Push was protected by shape-shifters. Of course they thought themselves real werewolves.

I shook my head in amusement, as I drove down to La Push.

I knew why Sam wanted Jake to stay away from me, because as far as he knows I was human, and I could get hurt badly if Jacob phased near me. Sam had to live with the guilt of hurting his imprint that way.

It broke my heart when I watched him break down. I was called to make sure only the Elders and imprints knew of the packs return. I had to watch over Sam till he was under control. It was upsetting when he had to break up with Leah. She was a sweet girl, who loved Sam like no other, but because of Sam imprinting on her cousin, though she does not know that yet, had left her bitter.

I sighed as I thought back to that day on the beach were she cried and begged Sam not to do it. I shook my head to get the image of Leah's heart broken face out of my head as I pulled in front of the Black house.

I watched Billy look out of the window with shock, surprise and a little anger on his face. I just smiled sweetly and waved at him. He slowly waved back before I heard him head towards the phone.

I knew he was calling the pack. He wanted me to be let down by Jake with as little pain as possible. Of course he knew of my kind, he just didn't think I could be one. To him, I was another daughter, who needed him to protect me from the harsh world. When it was I who needed to protect him from the harsh world.

Soon there was a knock at my window. I turned to see Jacob standing there. He was so different then what he was a week ago. Gone was the child like roundness of his face. Gone was his ebony long hair. Gone was the twinkle of happiness in his eyes. He was now taller, more toned. His dark eyes was filled with rage from the caged wolf within as well sadness. Jacob didn't want this. He didn't want to be what he would think as a monster, he didn't want to leave me on my own because this. There was also hate in his eyes. He hated himself for he knew he had to hurt me to make me stay away. There was also pain. All of this was hurting him. His face had a hard calm look on it. Gone was his happy grin that made anyone who saw it want to smile to.

Behind him stood his pack brothers. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry. All had the same look on their face, but Sam had a power around him. It made the word danger flash in my mind. If I was human and said the wrong word then yes I would be in danger but I wasn't. I was the danger here not a pack of mostly teenage shape-shifters.

I rolled down my window and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He demanded.

"I'm here to talk to you Jacob." I said in a calm voice.

"There is nothing to talk about!" He snapped.

"Of course there is." I replied still calm.

He started shaking softly. I knew my calm voice pissed many people off. For some reason people hated talking to really calm people when they was upset.

"There isn't, so go home!" Jacob all but shouted before he and his pack brothers started towards the house.

I would of laughed if I didn't want to make one of them phase. He really thought I would go home because of that. I got out the truck and followed them.

I knew they heard me as all of them stiffen but carried on walking.

"So I don't have to talk about my best friend turning into a big dog every time he is upset?" I asked.

All I them span around to face me with shock on their faces.

"That's what I thought." I said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you know?" Jared shouted in shock.

"Maybe we should go inside." I said before walking past them and into the house with them following behind me.

"Hey Billy." I said as I jump on the couch.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Billy asked shocked as he watched the pack sit down facing me.

"It's story time for the pack." I said.

"How did you know?" Billy asked.

"Billy, what do you know of Hunters?" I answered his question with a question of my own.

"Not much, only that they are immortal, they can make weapons that can kill vampires, they look human, they all wear a Celtic cross necklace and have a tattoo of a cross with angel wings on their lower back. Why?" Billy asked.

I pulled out my necklace from under my t-shirt, and then stood up. I turned so my back was to them and pulled up the back of my t-shirt showing them my tattoo. I heard them gasp before I turned around and sat down.

"Since when have you been a Hunter Bella?" Billy asked.

"I became a Hunter when I was 18, 2000 years ago." I replied.

"But your Charlies daughter!" Billy said.

"Billy, Charlie isn't my father." I said.

"Then tell us your story Bells." Jake said looking at me.

"I lived 2000 years ago. My last name was Swan back then to. I was the oldest of 7 children. We wasn't rich but we wasn't poor either. Everything was fine till my Father got turned in to a vampire. I found he did when he came running home, as soon as I saw his red eyes I knew what he was. The vampire that turned him and had to stop my own Father from attacking me.

The vampire was called Aro. Aro didn't bother killing or turning me for knowing about them, back then everyone knew of vampires. While they heard stories of them. But they never seen a real vampire but I had. A Hunter came to kill me, and I was waiting. I knew someone was coming after me and I had a feeling it wasn't a vampire.

The Hunter was named Thomas and he gave me a choice, become a Hunter or die. I chose to be a Hunter. I wanted to be able to protect my family. So I went through the pain to become a Hunter. Thomas was impressed with me. It seemed like I was born to be a Hunter. I trained hard and soon became the best Hunter out there.

Whatever mission I had to do, I did it. I became a cold blooded killer. I felt no guilt when I had to kill, nor did I feel remorse, but that was what made me the best. I watched over my family as they grew up and got married then had children. I watched as each one grew old and died.

Charlie has some of one of my brothers blood in him. He is one of the last of my family, that is alive today. I am here because I wanted a holiday. I knew you was here as I was sent to watch over Sam when he first phased. I also knew the Cullens were here." I gave the basic knowledge of my story.

"Does Charlie know of what you are?" Jared asked.

"Yes, I was allowed to tell him, so I could be his daughter." I told him.

"Why did you come down now and not before if you knew what I was?" Jake asked.

"You needed time to phase and get used to it. I knew it would be easier for you so it would take as long to get back to normal." I explained to him.

"Why was it easier for him?" Paul asked.

"Because he has Aphla blood running through his veins. He is meant to be able to led his pack as soon as he phases." I told him.

"Why didn't Jake phase first?" Embry asked.

"He was not yet of age, but now younger teens will phase as there is vampires coming on your land." I said.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"A guess." I shrugged. "What do the vamps look like?"

"One is a red headed female and the other as dread locks and is male." Jared told me.

It looked Victoria and Laurent was after me. I wonder who would get them first. The pack or me?

"I know them, and I know what they are after." I said leaning back.

"What do they want?" Paul asked.

"Me." I said and then Jake began to shake.

"Why?" He growled.

"I got the red head's mate killed." I explained.

"How?" Embry asked.

So I told them. I told them of my time with the Cullens. I told them what happened with James, I told them everything till when Edward left.

Luckily Jacob was able to stay calm enough so he wouldn't phase when he heard my story with the Cullens. By the end of it none of the wolf-boys were happy with the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

After my talk with the pack, we have become close. Shape-shifters were more loyal to Hunter's then vampires. It also helps that they change into over-sized dogs.

Paul and I had a bet going on, on who would kill Laurent and Victoria first. He thinks the pack, I bet on me.

I also call Thomas and am no longer on holiday but I refused to leave Charlie. He was my family and he was all alone. Thomas knew I wouldn't change my mind and let me stay with Charlie. He was also happy that I became friends with the pack. He said it would be easier to keep an eye on them.

It was a sunny day in Forks and I knew the boys would be on patrol. I got out of bed and got dressed, and placed my gun in it holder around my waist.

I had made the gun myself out of silver, vampire venom, and crushed werewolf teeth. It was unbreakable. The bullets was made out of the same but of course I added the blood of a Hunter. Hunter blood was deadly. Even if the Cullen's hadn't ripped James apart, he would of still died. The gun and bullets also had spell on it.

Yes, witches are real. Some work with Hunter's and help make our weapons more deadly. They also taught us to do it. It was mainly having to engrave some Celtic knots into the bullet's and gun.

The spell on the gun protects it from being broken and the spell on the bullets stopped the creature I shot from healing. It's a good thing to have on it if you miss or your facing a vampire.

With a sigh I grabbed my coat and went outside. I walked into the forest till I knew no one could see me before I began to run.

It felt amazing to feel the wind in my hair as I ran. It had been to long since I last ran at my top speed. I just let my self be over come with the freedom of the run. Soon I stopped. I looked around and saw I was in Edward's meadow.

It was still as beautiful as when I first saw it, though now was not the right time for the flowers. It was very peace here. I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes. It was nice to have a moment of peace.

Hanging out with the pack was not peaceful, though it was fun. They were loud, and hungry all the time. I felt sorry for Emily. She had to cook them tons of food and had to deal with them most likely breaking something everyday.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of soft foot steps. I knew it was a vampire. I kept my eyes closed and made it seem like I didn't know they was there. Soon I heard the vampire enter the meadow.

"Bella?" Asked a smooth voice with a light french accent.

I opened my eyes and saw Laurent there. He was the same as last time I saw him, right down to his red eyes. Though now they had some black mixing with it, letting me know he was hunting.

"Hunting, I see." I said as I stood.

"Good guess." Laurent said with a grin, as he took a step forward.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him, ready to pull the trigger.

He laughed when he saw that.

I knew he thought it was stupid to pull a gun on a vampire, but I also knew he had met Hunter's before. He has just not been taking in all my scent.

"You think a gun can stop me?" He asked as he ran so he was in front of me.

My gun was in line to his heart.

"Take in my scent." I said with a smirk.

He did as I told him and I watched his eyes go wide with shock, fear and surprise.

"Impossible." He said as he started to back away, though he knew I was going to kill him.

"Nomad, you have broken the law by hunting a Hunter. For your crime, you will be sentences to death." I spoke in my Hunter tone.

My Hunter tone was calm, and had power in it. Like Sam's Alpha tone.

Laurent turned and began to run. He didn't get 2 feet before my bullet pierced through his skin. I watched as he fell to the ground but he was still breathing. Because of how he turned, I missed. I walked over him and turned he over so he was looking into my eyes.

"Say hello to James for me." I said before I shot him in the heart.

I watched as the Hunter blood in the bullet began to burn him from the inside out.

"You can come out now." I said as I looked to where the wolves were standing.

They all phased and dressed before they came out. Shock was on all their faces. Sam came over with Jared at his side and looked at the ashes that was Laurent.

"What was in those bullets?" Sam asked looking at me.

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you." I said before I smiled sweetly at him.

All the pack gulped. I think they now knew how dangerous I was.

"Come on, I want to see Emily." I said as I began to walk towards La Push.

"Oh, and Paul, I won the first bet." I called before I began to run towards Emily's house.

But heard Paul whisper "Shit!" before I was to far away.

I laughed all the way to Emily's.


	5. Chapter 5

_London, 1663._

_The cobbers under my leather boots, clucked as I moved through the dark alleyways. Mathew was silent as he followed me._

_"What is our job?" He asked as he looked down the oil lamp lit street._

_"A group of 3 vampires, have let themselves be found out by a group of humans. We take them out before any of the humans get hurt." I replied._

_"What if a human is bitten?" Mathew asked._

_"We take them away from the city, and watch over them, till they leave the area." I replied before I darted towards the sounds of shouting and fire cracking._

_Mathew followed behind me and soon we saw the humans. We just got there as one of the vampires attacked one of the human males, and the other two chased after the group of scared humans._

_"I'll take this one, go and keep the other two busy." I said before stepping out of the shadows, and Mathew darted off._

_"Release him." I said as I raised my pistol._

_He stopped his feed at the sound of my voice and looked up. He took in a deep breath and looked at me with a little fear in his eyes._

_"And if I don't Hunter?" He asked._

_"You have broken the law, for that you are sentences to death." I said before I fired my gun._

_The bullet hit him in the side with enough force to throw him away from the blond man. I walked over to the vampire and shot him again in the heart. When he had turned to ash, I placed a white freesia on his ashes. It was my calling card, you could say._

_I then turned to the young man who was changing in to a bloodsucking monster. It had been awhile since I met Demetri, that I have thought that about a vampire. With a sigh I picked him up and ran till we was near the forest before I placed him softly on the ground. I covered him making sure no human would be able to see him before running to help Mathew._

_When I got there, he was fighting with one vampire as the other tried to remove the knife from his shoulder. I got my pistol and shot them quickly in the heart before again placing a white freesia on their ashes._

_"I almost had him, Isabella!" Mathew exclaimed._

_"Yes, but you didn't get him, did you?" I asked with a smirk._

_Mathew chuckled and pushed my hat down till it covered my eyes._

_"I'll be as good as you soon." He declared._

_"Yeah, yeah and I will become queen of the vampire world and marry Aro." I said sarcastically._

_That's all it took for him to start laughing._

I woke up, breathing heavily. It had been awhile since I dreamt about my past. I don't know why I dreamt about that mission. I wasn't even thinking about the Cullen's before. Yet there it was. The mission, I first saw Carlisle. I was shocked when I saw him after Tyler's van almost hit me, but I hid it.

He of course didn't remember me, he was going through the change when I helped him. I also wasn't the one who watched over him in his newborn year. Mathew was new to being a Hunter, and I had taken him with me on my mission, so he knew what to do. It was then Mathew's mission to watch over Carlisle while he was a newborn.

Shaking my head, I turned to my clock. It was 6 in the morning. I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep so, I got up had a shower and got dressed before eating breakfast. When I was finished it was 9 and time to go down to La Push.

Jacob had promised me, he would take me cliff diving. With that in mind, I went out to my truck and drove down to La Push.

* * *

_Stupid wolves! _I thought as I walked along the beach. It seemed they wanted to take down Victoria before me, so all of them are out patrolling. With a sigh, I looked up at the cliff.

_So what if Jake isn't here, I will go on my own._ With that in mind, I walked up to the top of the cliff.

I stood on the cliff watching the waves hit the cliff. I could smell the storm in the air as well as hear it.

I looked down and knew I wanted to jump. If I jumped then I would be killing Edward's Bella, and I wanted that. I hated what Edward turned me into. He made me weak and powerless. I was not weak, I was strong, I was not powerless, I was powerful. He controlled me, I never let people control me. He didn't love me, not really. In his own way, yes he did love me, but it was more he loved his control over me.

I knew when I jumped, Edward's Bella Swan would be dead, and Bella Swan the Hunter and protector of her family would be reborn.

I took a deep breathe before I jumped. I felt the wind whip my hair around me as I fell, and let out a scream of joy. It was better then running. Soon I hit the water but I let myself sink. I didn't want to go back up yet.

But as soon as that thought entered my mind, I felt a hot hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see Jake. I knew he was worried about me so I swam with him to shore. When we got to the beach I fell to the sand breathing heavily. Jacob hovered over me, making sure I was okay.

"What the hell was you thinking?" He asked in a pant.

"That I was letting go of Edward's Bella and becoming me again." I told him.

Jake looked at me before he let out a chuckle.

"Well welcome back." He said before he fell into the sand beside me.

After we got our breathing back to normal, we went back to his house, and changed into dry clothes. I stayed with Jacob till it was dark out. It seemed that Harry Clearwater, had a heart attack and died. Leah and Seth phased.

I felt sorry for Leah. She just turned into something she did not want to be, her father had a heart attack because of it, and now she had to spend everyday watching the man that broke her heart be in love with her cousin.

Jake drove me home, when I opened the door he slammed it shut but not before I got the scent of Alice.

"Jake calm down, it's just Alice." I said placing my hand on Jake's shaking arm.

"How do you know that?" He growled.

I looked at him like he was dumb. It seemed like he just remembered what I was because he stopped shaking and grinned sheepishly at me. I shook my head at him before he turned around and parked in front of my house.

"I can't be here, while a Cullen is here." Jake stated.

"I know. Go." I told him.

He nodded before getting out and phasing before he hit the trees. I watched him run off before, I got out and walked to my house.

She was standing by the stairs. The light was off but I could see her. I turned on the light and smiled.

"Hello Alice." I said.

"Bella, how are you alive?" She asked confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward thought I was dead. He went to the Volturi and asked for death. But I knew Aro, he would never kill one with a power. So, I was going to Italy. I hadn't been there since I tried to kill Aro for taking my lover. I remember that day well.

_I threw open the throne room doors, and stalked in. There sitting in his throne was Aro Volturi. I quickly got my pistol out and putted it at him._

_"You had no right to take him away from me!" I said, though I wanted to scream._

_"He had a choice, Hunter. Everyone has a choice." Aro said with amusement dancing in his eyes._

_"Some choice when you take most of the guard with you!" I snarled._

_Aro simply chuckled._

_"I'll kill you!" I snarled when I was about to shot someone stopped me._

_"Isabella, you can't do this." Thomas whispered in my ear as he held me and point my pistol down at the floor._

_"I swear Aro, that I will be the one to end you hateful life." I vowed before Thomas dragged me out._

I shook my head and looked out the window. Alice knew I wasn't human. She saw something was going to happen and knew it. The whole of the Cullen family was going to met us in Volterra.

It seemed like I was going to deal with all my past in one day. I wonder if Aro was going to test me. I spaced out and only came out when we came to the gates to the city. One of the human guards came to us.

"I'll take care of it Alice." I said and watched as she nodded.

I rolled down my window and looked at the guard.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we aren't letting any cars in today." He said.

Of course Edward wanted to kill himself on St Marcus day.

"You can let us through. We have busy with the castle." I said as I handed him my Hunter's ID.

We all had them made, when they first came out. We had become know in the human world. Of course they didn't know what we really did, only that we worked for a place named Hunter. With our ID we can get in anywhere.

"Of course Agent Swan, we didn't know you were needed." He said, before he gave me, my ID and let us pass.

Soon we was near the clocktower and I was running towards Edward, alitte faster then human speed. Soon I saw him about to step out in to the sun lit. I speed up alitte more before I crashed in to him, it sent him backwards about and into the shadows.

"Are you crazy?" I almost screamed at him.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"How could you be so stupid? Did you think about your family at all? Do you know how they would feel if they killed you?" I shouted at him.

It looked like he was listening, as he just pulled me in to hug. Just before I was pushed back into the wall with him infront of me. I looked down the alley and there was two of the Volturi guard. I breathed in and got the scent of my Demetri and Felix

"It looks like I don't need your help today." Edward said.

I knew he wanted them to leave them alone. I also knew Aro wanted something and wouldn't let us go.

"Master Aro wishes to see you." Felix said.

"Bella go back to the square." Edward told me.

I was about to tell him no but Felix beat me to it.

"The girl comes with us." He stated.

"You can go to Hell." Edward almost snarled.

Soon we was joined with Alice and then Jane. Jane was apart of my blood family. She and her brother Alec were the only one after my Father that I let be turned.

_I was about to come out of the forest to go into the village Alec, and Jane lived. It was before I met Demetri._

_"Where are you going Isabella?" I heard Thomas ask for behind._

_I turned and saw him and Sarah standing behind me._

_"I'm going to see Jane and Alec." I stated._

_"You can't Bella." Sarah said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"The village people believe them to be witches." Sarah told me._

_"No!" I gasped, horror taking over me._

_"They are going to be burned Isabella." Thomas told me._

_"NO!" I screamed before I tried to run to Alec and Jane._

_Both Sarah and Thomas grabbed._

_"LET ME GO! ALEC! JANE! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! PLEASE! ALEC! JANE!" I screamed before I stopped when I saw two pairs of red eyes staring at us. _

_It was Aro and Eleazar._

_"SAVE THEM! PLEASE! SAVE THEM!" I screamed at them and calmed down when I saw them nod._

_Thomas and Sarah left me when they knew I would try to stop it._

_Around midnight Aro and Eleazar walked back with Jane and Alec changing in their arms. Both of the children had burns all over them. Both were crying out in pain._

_I walked over to them and gave both of them something to stop the pain of the burn. It was given to me by a witch. She only made enough for two._

_Alec opened his eyes a bit and saw me._

_"Bell?" He croaked._

_"I'm here Alec." I said taking his hand._

_"Don't leave us Bell, please don't leave us." He pleaded._

_"I'm sorry Alec but I won't be able to see you for sometime. I promise I will see you again." I said before I kissed his hand and let go._

It was the last time I saw them. I had become close to them. They reminded me so much of my little sisters and brothers.

It seemed while I was in a flash back, they had been talking. Jane led the way to the tunnel to get into the Volturi castle. Soon I would be facing almost all of my past.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon we entered, the throne room. The other Cullens was to one side, the guard were around, the kings sat on their thrones, and Alec stood near them.

Alec and Jane was my little brother and sister. My mother past away when she gave birth to them. It was after Father got turned and I became a hunter. They always reminded me of my other siblings. The others all grew up and got married. Mary looked after them, till they was told to be witches.

Now they was pets for Aro. I hated how Aro treated them. He treated the whole of the guards like pets. He doesn't do it much to Jane and Alec because Father knows they're his children.

"Ah, Edward good to see you again, I was just talking with your family here." Aro said with fake cheeriness.

I blocked out what he was saying and did a check of the weapons I had brought with me. I had one gun with bullets without my blood, so they wouldn't burn the vampires. I also had one sword that folded, 3 throwing knives. I also had potion that would allow them to heal once I finished.

I came back to what was going on when Alec led me to the middle of the room. I looked around and saw almost everyone was staring at me. The only that wasn't was Father. He was staring at the floor in front of him, like he had since I first came in.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Aro said.

I looked up at him and saw amusement dancing in his ruby red eyes. I knew he was going to test me.

"You already know what you are going to do, Aro." My Father said with no emotion in his voice.

"She knows to much. She's a liability." Caius added with a smirk on his face.

I always wondered about Caius. I didn't know how he hadn't turned to ashes with all that burning hate and rage in him.

Aro let out a deep sigh.

"Felix." He said then a small smile lit his face as he took his seat.

Alec turned me to face the large vampire. Felix smirked as he began to stalk towards me.

"NO!" A deep deadly growl was let out.

But it was not from who many would of thought of. It was not Edward Cullen the vampire who asked for death. No it was Demetri Volturi, proud member of the guard.

I could hear him running toward me and Felix. Just as he was going to run into me I back flipped over him. I landed in time to see Demetri tackle Felix. Felix who was stronger threw him off and was running toward Demetri, most likely to carry on fighting him, but he was stopped.

By my fist to his jaw.

That sent him back a bit. I was then surround by 4 vampires. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Heidi.

"Little girl has a punch." Felix said rubbing his jaw as he circled me.

"She wont have that strength when I rip her throat out." Heidi said with a cruel smile.

"NO! Bella!" Demetri shouted coming to help me.

"Stay out of this Demetri." I heard Jane say before I heard Demetri's cry of pain.

My head snapped to him and I was horror stricken when I saw Jane using her gift on him. I of course knew of my sister's gift. It was the reason why Aro loved her so much. I looked down trying to calm myself down.

"Aww, is the little girl upset that her hero is hurting?" Heidi taunted.

"Are you going to cry?" Felix asked.

I looked up at them through my hair.

"You really should of pissed me off." I stated using my Hunter voice before I attacked Felix.

I punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach. Heidi snarled and lunged at me. She only ripped off my jacket and part of my t-shirt so you could see my tattoo, then sent me flying towards the wall but I stopped myself and turned to face them.

Heidi hissed and backed up next to Felix.

"Hunter." She hissed.

"Bloodsucker." I hissed back.

"You know, I've always wanted to kill a Hunter." Felix said as he started to walk toward me.

"I wonder what their blood tastes like." Heidi thought out loud.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked as I pulled my sword out and let it unfold. "We're poison."

And then I attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

I lunged at Felix, and he kept dodging my sword. Alec was staying out of the fight. I knew he thought he knew me somehow. When I finish fighting with Heidi and Felix, I'll be able to hel them remember.

I kicked him in stomach and he hit the wall before he could move I stabbed him through the shoulder with my sword, making sure it went right into the wall.

"Felix!" Heidi growled as I stepped away from her mate.

She lunged at me and dodged out the way. When she went past me I grabbed her hair and pulled her back to me before I broke her neck. I knew it would only keep her down for alittle while but that was enough time.

I turned to Alec who was near his twin. He was looking like he was trying to remember me.

"I promised." I said walking to the middle of the room.

His head snapped to me and he stared in to my eyes.

"Bell?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes.

As soon as he said that, Jane stopped using her gift on Demetri and looked at me. Demetri came behind me but said nothing.

I nodded slowing, watching my youngest siblings.

"Bell!" Jane cried running to me and wrapping her arms around me.

Alec came to the side of us and wrapped his arms around both of us.

I put one arm them but used the other to pull my gun out and point it at Aro, when I heard him move. Soon more guards entered the throne room, ready to fight.

"I order you, to call back your guards." I ordered Aro, keeping my eyes on his.

"And if I don't, Hunter?" He asked.

I pulled the trigger.

I really wanted to know why, vampires always asked that. Whenever I tell them something, they always question me. I shot because they have broken the law. Aro has broken the law by allowing his guard to attack me. But I want to know his game.

"Master!" Renata shouted jumping in front of him.

The bullet hit her in the heart and knocked her out.

Aro just glanced down at his shield before meeting my eyes again.

"It's alright dear ones, she wont hurt me." He told the guard.

"Much." I added darkly.

Aro just chuckled.

"It's been to long Isabella. When was the last time I saw you?" Aro asked.

"I think it was when I tried to kill you." I told him.

"Yes, because I took your lover." He chuckled.

Behind me Demetri stiffen.

"You know you can put your weapon away, no one is going to hurt you." Aro told me eyeing the gun in my hand.

"I'm sorry if I don't trust you after having that warm welcome." I said with a smirk.

"You can trust me Isabella, I wont let anyone hurt you." The voice of my Father said as he stood.

I looked at him before I placed my gun back into my gun holder.

"You better keep that promise. I would be heart broken if you let them hurt me Father." I said and heard the shocked gasps fill the room.

"What happened to you?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"Ask you sire." I said.

I then turned to Aro.

"Did I pass your test Aro?" I asked.

Aro beamed at me.

"With flying colours." He laughed.

"What did she mean Aro?" Father asked turning to look at his sire.

"I don't know what you mean, Marcus." Aro said with an innocent look on his face.

"He didn't tell you? That I was alive? That it was because of him I'm like this?" I asked.

Aro turned to me with a glared.

"Don't try to pin all of this on me." He hissed.

"I know all about Isabella Swan." He growled as he began to circle me, Demetri and the twins.

"Your the girl who gave up her mortal life, where you could grow old, have children, fall in love, to be immortal and live for killing." He said.

"It was either that or death, and I'm sorry if I didn't want to die at the age of 18." I spat at him.

"But as far as anyone knew, Isabella Swan did die at the age of 18." Aro said.

I let go of the Twins and stepped away from them, till I was in Aro's face.

"I may of chose a life of killing but I protected my family. I haven't people against their will. Yes, I am a cold-blooded killer but at least I'm not you." I hissed.

"I'm not a power hungry, old fool. Who threats those around me like pets. I don't kill for power, or to make other's fear me. I don't take people from their families because I want their power." I all but growled.

"Bella, calm down." Demetri said as he pulled me back to him.

Jane and Alec each took my hand.

"What is it you want Aro?" I demanded.

"Why do you think I want something?" He questioned.

"You wanted to test me. You knew as soon as you touched Edward, that I was the Bella he fell in love with. You knew Alice would see what he was planning and beg me to stop him. You knew I would come here to get back those you took from me. You made it seem like you gave Felix the order to kill me, and wanted to test how loyal Demetri was to me. You got the Twins on me, to see if I could hurt my little brother and sister, and to see if they would remember me. And If they did, if they would fight me. You wanted to see how skilled I was in a fight. You wanted to see how Marcus would act when he found out about me.

What do you want?" I asked.

"You are more clever then I thought you was Miss Swan." Aro said with a smile.

"Yeah, I have heard it before. Now what do you want." I said.

"I need your help." Aro started.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want my help?" I asked.

"Maybe we can talk into the libray, after you heal my guard." Aro said.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." I said as I made my way over to Renata.

I used one of my knives to remove the bullet, before I gave her the potion, to kick in her healing. She woke up with a gasp, and looked at me wide eyed.

"You were very brave." I told her before I moved on to Felix.

"This may hurt alittle." I told him before I ripped the sword from his shoulder.

He roared out in pain, before he could say anything to me, I gave him the potion before I put Heidi's neck right. After that was done, I looked back to Aro.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm sure the Cullens would like to come too?" Aro asked looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, though they all kept their eyes on me.

"Very good, Brother?" Aro said.

And Aro, Caius, and my father left the room, with the Cullen's following. Both Jane, and Alec took my hands, and Demetri followed behind.

Nothing was said as we walked to the libray. When we entered, Aro, Caius, and father took seats. As well as most of the Cullens and Jane.

"Why did you leave us, Bell?" Alec asked as soon as the door shut.

I looked into his red eyes, and didn't see the vampire he was, but the little boy who would look for me when ever he was upset.

"I had to Alec, but I didn't want to." I told him. "Now that I have you all again, I wont let you go."

I said that so he would know I wasn't going to leave him again. I also said it to let Aro know, that when I leave, I would be taking Alec, Jane, Father, and Demetri with me.

Alec smiled before he took his seat by our sister.

"What are you Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's a killer." Caius said.

All looked at him.

"She is a made killer, and the worlds greatest weapon." He continued.

"She's not a weapon!" Demetri almost roared.

Demetri was suddenly infront of me and stroked my cheek as we locked eyes.

"She is a strong, wonderful woman." He whispered though all could hear him. "She's too beautiful to be human but not prefect. She is as brave as you can get. She protects our world, and deals death to those who threaten our secret. She is the worlds greatest Hunter."

"You don't have to defend me, Demetri." I said as his hand traveled down from my face to my hand.

"I'll always defend you." He vowed.

"So this is how it is. You just use my brother, until Demetri comes back into your life. I bet he left you when he found out what a whore you are!" Rosalie almost yelled before she was on the floor screaming with pain with Jane standing over her.

"Don't ever say that about my sister again." Jane said in a dark and chilling voice.

"It's okay, Jane." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Jane stopped using her power, and stepped back. I crouched down in front of Rosalie and looked into her gold eyes.

"I never used your brother. I loved your brother when we was together but I have loved Demetri for 700 years. I have been a part from him for 500 years. Your brother never loved me like I was his mate. He loved to control me and that was it. He will find his mate, but I am not it.

Also I don't fear you Rosalie Hale. I am older then you, and more deadly. I have seen things that you never have. I am made to kill, and I do without guilt or remorse. You, Rosalie Hale, are a spoiled little girl, who loves to get her own way, and have people tell her how prefect, and beautiful you are. You are not prefect, but you are beautiful.

Just remember beauty isn't everything." I told her before I stood back up.

"If no one else has anything to say, Aro why don't you tell me why you need my help?" I asked.

"How much do you know of the silent war?" Aro asked.

He had to be kidding. Did he really forget who he was talking to? I was created right in time for the 500 year war between the Volturi and Romanians and have been watching the now silent war what is going on. Both covens watch to see what the other is doing and wait for a attack.

"Aro, did you forget who you was talking to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's sometimes hard to think that your older then almost all the vampires in the room." He chuckled again.

"Get to the point Aro. What about the silent war?" I asked.

"It seems the Romanian's are making an army." Aro said.

"And you need my help with that why?" I asked.

"Their using the help of a friend to make the army." Aro said.

I was about to ask why he needed my help.

"She's a Hunter." He continued.

Those words on made me freeze. I knew no Hunter would or could join a vampire coven to kill another. Only a ex Hunter could. I only knew of one ex Hunter who would join the Volturi.

_500 years ago._

_I was coming back from a mission, when I heard gun shots and Demetri's cries of pain. I ran and saw her._

_She stood with a pistol by her feet, and her sword raised in the air over Demetri. Her red hair was whipping around in the breeze and her normally soft green eyes were as hard as emeralds. She had a tattoo of a rose on her throat. Bloodly Rose._

_"You will die, Volturi spy." She spat at Demetri._

_"No!" I snarled and ran at her with my sword out._

_I pushed her away from Demetri._

_Soon both of us was fighting. I was about to give her the killing blow when Thomas and Sarah stopped us._

_"Stop it! Isabella go with Sarah and heal Demetri. She didn't use anti-vampire bullets. I will take her to the council." Thomas said taking hold of Bloodly Rose._

_"You will pay for stopping me." She spat at me._

_"I'll be waiting." I told her before going to help Demetri._

I was pulled out of my flash back by Demetri's question.

"Why would a Hunter join the Romanians?" He asked.

"Revenge." I said.

Everyone looked at me but I only looked at Aro.

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Yes." Aro said.

"Did she have a tattoo on her throat?" I asked.

I saw Demetri stiffen.

"Yes."

With that answer my eyes closed.

"Bloodly Rose." I heard Demetri say in horror.

It seemed Rosemary was coming after me, and the Volturi.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who is the Bloodly Rose?" Jane asked.

I opened my eyes.

"Someone you don't want to meet." I said before I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Demetri asked standing beside me.

"Thomas." I said before I called his number.

"What is it Isabella?" Thomas asked when he picked up the phone.

"Come to Volterra, I need you." I said before I hang up.

I breathed deeply before I took a seat. Demetri sat next to me.

Nothing was said as we waited for Thomas to come. After about 3 hours, I got the scent heading towards us. I got up what made everyone look at me but I said nothing as I opened the door. 6 Hunters walked in.

Thomas and Sarah was the first. Thomas was tall at 6"5, he had bronze skin, dark brown eyes, and short brown hair. Sarah was 5"7, pale skin, just below the shoulders white blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Both turned Hunter at 23 years old.

Next was Josh, and Tiana. Josh was 6"0, with green eyes, and spiky light brown hair. Tiana was 5"3, blue eyes and shoulder length black hair, with some red highlights. Both was made Hunter at age 19.

Next was Mathew, and Anna. Mathew was 6"3, with cobra blue eyes, shaggy black hair, pale skin. He was turned at 16.

Anna, was 4"3, with hazel eyes, chin length dirty blonde hair, and pale skin. She was 7 when she was turned Hunter. She was one of the strongest Hunters, and also a guard of the council. Also she hated me.

"Anna what a surprise." I said before she past me.

"Isabella, it's been to long. When was the last time I saw you?" Anna said.

"You had a gun pointed at me, and I think you was about to kill me." I answered.

"Details, details." She waved her hand dismissingly.

I closed the doors behind them and turned to look back at the room.

Sarah, and Mathew was standing in front of the windows, Josh and Tiana was guarding the doors. Thomas was standing behind the brothers, and Anna was standing in the middle of the room.

"Why are you here Anna?" I asked.

"To take the report." She answered.

I nodded and stood in the middle of the room. Anna began to circle me.

"Rank, Name, Battle Name." She demanded.

"Rank 1, Isabella Swan, White Fressia." I stated.

"What is the reason of this report?" She asked.

"The silent war, between the Volturi and Romanians." I stated.

"What does that have to do with us?" She asked stopping in front of me.

"They have a friend, helping to make their army." I said.

"Again, what does that have to do with us?" She asked.

"She's a ex Hunter." I stated.

All 6 Hunters stiffened.

"She?" Anna asked like the small child she would forever look like.

"Rank, Battle Name." Thomas demanded from behind me.

"Rank 1, Battle Name, Bloodly Rose." I stated.

It was silent for 5 minutes, before the crash of Sarah's fist hitting the table next to her.

"I told you." She spat, glaring at Anna.

"I didn't think she would do this." Anna said.

Sarah stalked towards her.

"No of course you didn't think. How does it feel to know your the reason, she is going to bring chaos to the world? If you hadn't put your nose in when it was not needed or wanted then none of this would of happened." Sarah snarled.

"There was no reason to kill her!" Anna shouted.

"She attacked Demetri! We should of killed her!" Sarah shouted.

"She most likely had a reason to attack him! He could of been a spy for the Volturi like she thought!" Anna shouted.

Before Sarah could say anything, I had Anna pinned to the wall with one of my knives at her throat. Anna stared at me with wide eyes and fear in her eyes. No one said anything as they watched what I would do.

"Demetri has never done anything to give reason to be attacked. He had no ties to the Volturi, till Aro got him to join after Rosemary attacked him. We are not at war with the Volturi. Now you bad mouth them again, and I will make sure it's my bullet that shuts you up. Do you understand?" I said in a deathly calm voice.

"Prefectly." She choked out before I dropped her and headed back to the middle of the room.

Before I got there, I heard her throw one of her knives at me.

"Bella!" I heard Jane shout as I spinned to grab the knife.

As I caught the knife, I let my own flying. It cut her cheek before settling into the wood wall beside her. I kept my eyes locked with hers as her cut healed.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I was you." I told her.

Anna nodded before throwing my knife back to me, I did the same with her before I turned back to everyone.

"I called Selene, if anyone wants to know. She will be here tonight." Thomas said breaking the silence.

Selene was the head of the council. She was also the first Hunter.

I wondered what would happen when she got here.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"You can greet your squard." Thomas said.

I smirked just before I was lifted in to the air by a overly happy Mathew.

"I missed you so much Bella. Why haven't you called me?" Mathew exclaimed.

"I didn't know I had to check in with you." I replied with a shrug.

Mathew put me down and grinned.

"So whens the wedding?" He asked.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

"Your not as good as me and you know it." I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked with a pout.

"Does it look like, I'm going to marry Aro?" I asked him.

"No, But-"

"No, I said you would be as good as me when I marry Aro, and believe me, that's never going to happen." I told him.

"Aw, Captainyou'll hurt his feelings." Tiana said as she came and hugged me.

"Matt can that it, can't you." Josh said slapping Mathew on the back.

"Sure." He grumbled.

I grinned at him before taking a seat next to Demetri. Demetri wrapped one of his arms around me, and the others took their own seats. It was silent till Alice spoke.

"Bella, what are you?" Alice asked again. "They say you are a Hunter, that you gave up your mortal life, for an immortal life full of killing. You have weapons that can hurt us. What are you?"

"I am what they call me. Hunter's have been called many things through the years. Once we was call Vampire Slayers. We are either born or made. We all like human, but are more beautiful. Are scent is strong so it lures you in. But if you have met a Hunter before, you can tell what part of our scent isn't human. We are as strong, and fast as a vampire. We have as strong as senses as them to. We have knowledge to make weapons to kill any creature we need to. We are the ones you enforce the laws. We keep the humans, from knowing of the supernatural world." I explained to them.

"Why did you become like this?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw Father after he was turned. I knew what he was. Thomas came to kill me but saw something in me, and asked me if I wanted to be a Hunter. It was either that or die. I didn't want to die at 18." I told him.

"Why did Anna try to kill you?" Jasper asked.

"She wanted to get me back. It was because of my lover, that her friend was almost killed." I explained.

It was silent for a while.

"Let's go to the Ball room to wait for Selene and the others." Thomas told us.

We all nodded and headed there. We knew Selene wouldn't come alone. She would bring the other's of the Hunter council. And of course the guards would come as well as any Hunter at Head Quarters. Then the would bring the Witches to, because there would be no one to protect them. So the Ball room was the only place big enough for everyone.

One could only wondered what would happen when night fell, and the room was filled with Hunters, Vampires, and Witches.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon night fell. When we knew they would be here any minute, we looked at the vampires here.

"Now, please understand Hunters have very bad tempers. When we disagree, it most of the time ends up in a fight. You can't try to stop it. If you do, then you will be killed." I told them.

All nodded, we Hunter's stood in front of the vampires and waited.

Soon we could hear the sound of their foot steps and smell their scents. The doors opened and 19 Hunters came in. They all stood to the side walls and faced in to the Ball room.

Then 5 Witches walked in. All wore white dresses in different styles. All had their hair down so it framed their faces. Their silver eyes sparkled and the light in the room danced on the golden ivy leaf on their left cheek. I knew all of them. Their leader was Eve, I had watched her grow up and fought with her mother. Eve smiled at me as she past us to sit on the steps behind us.

Everyone watched as 4 Hunters entered the room. Those 4 Hunters were our leaders. Each held a sense of power around them. But everyone one could see that the middle female had the most power out of the four. Selene walked with Odin, Thor, and Iris. No emotion played on their faces. The doors shut behind them and the walkd till the was to the side but in front of us.

They did that so the other Hunter's could see us.

"Isabella." Selene nodded.

Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a bun. Her black eyes seemed to be sizing me up.

"Selene." I bowed.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

I looked and saw everyone looking at me.

"Rosemary has joined the Romanians." I stated.

And then uproar happened.

"That's impossible." Tyr shouted.

"She would never do that!" Lucca shouted stepping forward.

Lucca was like Anna. He was a good friend of Rosemary and hated me. Lucca was about 6"1, with dark short hair, and forest green eyes. He had a tan. He was turned at age 20. He was on the same squad as Anna and before Rosemary was also on it.

Before he could do anything, a woman with short dark purple hair grabbed him and placed a knife to his throat from behind.

"I wouldn't take another step if I was you." Luna hissed in to his ear.

Luna was also 6"1. Like I said she had short purple hair, her eyes were lilac. She was almost as pale as a vampire. She was turned at age 19. She was also on my squad.

"Why are you stopping him? She's lying. We should be able to stop her." Sapphire said as she stepped forward.

Sapphire had dark blue shoulder length hair. Her eyes were like sapphire, not just by colour but also because they look hard when they looked at me. She was about 5"10, and had pale skin. She hated me because on a mission I had with her brother, he died and I was only badly hurt. She has blamed me for what happened.

"Captain would never lie about this!" Amber said glaring at Sapphire.

Amber was also on my squad. She had amber coloured eyes, and honey blonde hair. She was 10 when she was turned and about 4"9.

"Of course she is! I bet she lied about Rosemary attacking that leech, and now she is just trying to finish the job!" Sapphire snarled.

"My Captain isn't like that!" Amber snapped.

"Listen here Brat-"

I slamed her in to the wall holding on to her throat. I hated when someone called Amber a brat. Amber was like a daughter to me, and I would protect her with everything.

"Don't call Amber a Brat." I hissed.

"And if I do?" She growled before kicking me in the stomach making me go flying.

This is when the disagreements ended up in a fight. I stood and both of us started to fight. Neither used weapons.

**Eve's Pov.**

I was sitting with Joy, Grace, Marie and May, watching Bella fight with Sapphire. When my vision was showing me something else.

_Bella just won the fight and began to walk to Selene and the others, when Lucca got out of Luna's hold and pulled his gun._

_"LAIR!" He shouted and shot her in the back._

I came out of it just in time to see it happen.

"NOO!" I screamed just as he pulled the gun.

"LAIR!" Lucca shouted and shot Bella.

A gasp left her lips and her body arched as the bullet entered her back.

Serenity came out of no where, her blonde hair up in a french knot, her white china mask on. It covered her whole face and only showed her right chocolate brown eye. Serenity was Bella's second. She was about 5"4.

She had her katana drawn and cut his head off, as Bella fell to the ground, blood flowing for her mounth, as well as her ears and nose. Tears of blood fell from her eyes.

Screams entered the air as myself and my coven ran to Bella.

I hated what the posion did to a Hunter's body. It entered your blood and made so you drown in your own blood. If that's no enough it made you feel the worse pain ever.

I fell to my knees next to her and brushed her hair out of her face, as my sisters looked to see if they could save her.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. I promise." I told her.

Serenity came up beside me and knelt.

"We can't stop it." May cried.

"Move." Serenity growled.

I moved so Bella's head was on my lap and my sister stood back.

Serenity took Bella's hand.

"It's going to be alright. Just hold on." She said.

Bella lifted her hand to Serenity's mask and took it off.

Many gasped at the sight of Serenity's face. No one had ever seen want she looked like. Her left eye was gold, though it was getting closer to black as time went on. She looked like Bella but you could see Demetri in her. She just looked to be 15.

Bella cupped Serenity's cheek.

"Where is it Mom?" Serenity asked.

Bella used her other hand and pulled a necklace from her jeans, and handed her it. It seem pentagram.

"Just hold on." She said before walking in to the middle of the room.

"Guardian." She whispered before throwing the necklace into the air.

A bright light filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

From the light stood 4 figures in the middle of the room. Each held an air of power, age, and wisdom. There was 3 females and 2 males. Though none looked alike, they seemed to belong together.

One of the females stood at 5"8, dark brown hair fell around her face with a slight wave. Her bright green eyes stood out on her sun kissed face. A crown of leaves and flowers sat on top of her head, with a daisy chain around her neck. Her forest green dress fell to her knees, though the skirt was cut to look like many leaves. Her nails were painted a forest green. Her high-kneel sandals wrapped around her calf. She looked to be 20.

Another female stood at 4"11, dark blue hair fell to rest on her collar bone. Her eyes looked like a calm sea on a sunny day, and looked beautiful on her snow white skin. Her lips were a light blue but didn't look bad with her look. Her dark blue dress flowed like water over her form, and fell to mid-thigh. A shell necklace lay around her neck, like the shell belt wrapped around her waist. Her ears were pierced with white shells. Blue high-kneels showed off her royal blue nails. She looked to be 17.

The last female stood taller then the other two at 5"11, her silver hair was up in a high pony tail, with bangs covered one of her grey almost silver eyes. Her skin seemed to glow in the light, and was paler then a vampire. She wore a silver chest plate on top of a black fishnet shirt. She wore black leather pants, with chains as a belt. Leather over the knee boots made her height 6"1. Her nails were painted like the other two but with silver. She aso wore a choker of a silver sword. She looked to be 19.

Both males were pale, and stood at 6"5. Both wore black jeans and black shirts. One had spiky red hair, with red eyes what looked like flames, on his black shirt was a red dragon, he had a silver spike like collar on. He had black snake bites, and a tattoo of a flame on his neck. He wore combat boots with red laces. He looked to be 18.

The other male had shoulder length pure white hair, was in a low pony tail. His eyes were a clouded white, with a hint of grey. On his black shirt was a white cloud on his breast pocket. On his middle finger was a ring with the Japanese sign of air. His jeans was skinny, and he wore black converses with white clouds. He looked to be 16.

Ever Witch and Hunter knew who they were. They was the elements, Gaia, Mesi, Banafrit, Xipil, and Aeolos.

"Shield, why did you call us with the guardains necklace?" Gaia asked only looking at Serenity, like she was the only one in the room.

"Save her." Serenity said pointing at Bella's weakened form.

"Oh god!" Mesi gasped, her eyes turning a stormy grey.

Banafrit quickly went to Bella's side and put her hands above her chest as the glowed a mix between white and silver. Mesi quickly went to Bella's over side and took Bella's hand.

"Gaia we will have to change her quickly or she will die. I can't stop the posion." Banafrit explained.

Gaia said nothing as she watched Banafrit keep Bella alive.

"What are you waiting for changer her!" Serenity shouted as Aeolos took her in to his arms.

"We can't." Gaia said not looking at Serenity.

Banafrit's head snapped towards Gaia.

"Don't do this Gaia." She warned.

"What do you mean you can't?" Serenity shouted getting out of Aeolos' arms.

"We don't know what would happen to us given her weakaned form." Gaia explained.

"Who cares! Change her!" Serenity shouted.

"GAIA NO!" Banafrit shouted.

"I will not change her!" Gaia shouted.

"Xipil grab her!" Banafrit shouted as she grabbed hold of Mesi.

Just before a bright light throw both spirit and water away from Bella. Xipil quickly grabbed Serenity stopping her from moving. We all watched in horror as the poison picked up till Bella gave her last cough of air.

"MOTHER!" Serenity screamed as she thrashed around in the fire elements arms.

"XIPIL!" Banafrit shouted in warning just before Serenity's skin started to look like metal, with in aqua light shield in every way you could write it on it. Her eyes to fully black, while her pupil turned the same aqua as the writing.

She screamed again before throwing Xipil off her. Thomas quickly grabbed the element before he could hit the ground or wall.

Serenity held an arm by her side, and a katana seemed to come out of her hand. Her eyes was locked on Gaia.

"YOU KILLED HER!" She roared before running at the leader of the elements.

Before any of the Hunter's could do anything Banafrit already had clashed swords with Serenity. Through their battle you could see both were great masters of the sword, it was Serenity who was winning. She seemed to have a strength like no other, as she kept clashing swords with the spirit warrior.

"SERENITY STOP!" Mesi screamed just as Serenity cut through Banafrit's sword.

She kicked the spirit warrior in the stomach making her full to the ground. Just as Serenity was going in for the kill, she was shot with a dart of some kind. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to full, turning back to normal from. Aeolos quickly grabbed her and held her against his chest.

"Killing a Shield's protected one? Oh how foolish you have become Gaia." Came a mocking, chilling female voice from the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone turned to the stairs and froze. There was two people walking down the stairs, and it seemed like their very presence of power, made it so you couldn't breathe.

The female, the one who spoken, was tall. She stood at 6"3, with long ebony hair. She had black angel wings, and wore a black blacklace dress with red lace. She had a black choker, and a chain belt. She was paler then a vampire, paler then Banafrit. Her onyx black eyes seemed to trap you in a cold cage of despire, with one look. Her ruby lips were turned in a mocking, but bone chilling grin. Something about her screamed darkness, death, rage, hate, and pain.

The male by her side stood taller then her at 6"7, with shaggy silver hair. He had white angel wings, but you could see some scars on them. He had a light tan, and was wearing a white shirt, and black pants with black combat boots. His eyes were like liquid steel, and seemed to almost warm you, with a look. He showed no emotion on his face, and seemed to be searching for any threat to the female beside him. Unlike the female, he had something that screamed light, life, calmness, love, and peace.

Both stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The female seemed to for the first time take in the whole of the room, and not just the Elements. She took in the headless body, of Lucca, she took in the cracks in the floor, and walls from the fights. She took in the lifeless and bloody body of Bella, and she took in the knocked out form of Serenity in Aeolos' arms. Her eyes seemed to light up at seeing the choas and despire.

While she gazed around the room, many flinched when her eyes met their. She finally rested her eyes back on Gaia who didn't flinch when she looked in to the womans delighted eyes.

"Looks like you have had some fun Gaia. I am hurt though, I wished you'd told me you was going to destory the sanity of a Shield. I would of loved to help." She spoke again in that chilling but mocking way.

"What are you doing here, Nereza?" Gaia demanded.

"I would like to inform you that you have been a very bad girl." Nereza mocked, her grin widening.

"What do you mean?" Gaia asked.

"Have you really forgotten the agreement Gaia?" The male spoke with no emotion, yet his tone of voice was warm.

It was like no matter what, he wouldn't never be able to speak in a cold tone.

Gaia seemed to pale when he said those words.

"What agreement are you talking about, Iyar? We have made no agreement with you or your Masters." Mesi said, her eyes a stormy grey.

"You've been keeping secrets Gaia? Naughty Leader." Nereza mocked Gaia.

"There must been a reason why you are here brother." Banafrit said before anyone else could speak, standing beside of Aeolos. "Besides for reminding Gaia of the agreement. So why are you here?"

"She has broken the agreement by not changing the Swan girl. Now she has to go before the Fates." Iyar said looking at Banafrit.

"I see. So your going to take us to them?" She asked.

"You and the rest of the Elements, as while as the vampires, Witches, and Thomas, Amber, Sarah, Mathew, and Selene." Iyar informed her.

Banafrit nodded.

"Come along." Banafrit said softly.

Slowly me and my sister's stood and walked over to the Elements, with Thomas, Sarah, Mathew, Amber, and Selene. The Cullen's and the few Volturi all stood with us. We watched as Iyar picked up Bella's body, and didn't seem to care about the blood on his shirt. He glanced other to Nereza, who not.

She clicked her fingers and a gate of darkness appeared in front of her.

"Follow." Iyar said as he walking in to it.

Banafrit followed after her brother, holding Mesi's hand. Aeolos, and Xipil went next with Gaia following. The Vampire's went next, then our Coven, and the Hunter's after us. Nereza followed and closed the gate behind her, before walking up front with Iyar.

The gate led to a stone hallway, lit with wood torches.

"Come this way please." Nereza said for once not having her mocking smile, or tone of voice.

"What is going on? What is all this talk of a Guardian, Shields, agreements? Please tell us what is going on!" Sarah asked after we had been following Nereza and Iyar a while.

A small smile took place on Nereza's lips.

"I was wondering when you was going to ask." She said like it was some hidden joke.

"Are you going to answer?" Thomas asked.

"For me to answer, I will have to till you a story. So please don't ask questions till I'm done." She paused a moment before she began.

"Before time, there was nothing, just darkness. Suddenly light came, and with that brought The Fates. The Fates were born to this light blind, yet they could see the whole of time. They knew there would be a time where they would have a whole world to rule. So they made guards, or as they are now called Angels. But something went wrong with one. He came to be with wing's a black as before the dawn of time. Of course he was beautiful, like all Angel's but there was something dark about him.

His name was Lucifer, and he was given the job of death. When the earth came to be so did the 4 Elements, Banafrit was already alive before the other 4 came. She was an Angel born without wings, and was filled with spirit, so when the other 4 came to be, she left with them. I was also there to see the earth begin. I was the only one beside's my father to be born with black wings. I was to learn from him, and help him be the Angel of Death.

Everything was going good, man had started to live, and super naturals began to walk the earth. The Greeks loved writing stories about some, but that's besides the point. Lucifer snapped. He believed the world to be evil, and wished to start again. Being the Angel of Death, his power was Death. He killed many without another thought. Of course humans believed this to be the work of God, and started to prey to be able to live. But in Lucifer eyes, they were being selfish, and pathetic, he didn't give them mercy.

The Fates knew they had to stop him, he was going to destory everything they had work for. But they couldn't kill him. It was the one down side of the Angeles they had made. Angeles can never die. So they tried to take his wings, and banish him. He wouldn't let them take his wings, and put up a fight. In the end his wings were badly scarred, and burned, but he still kept them. The Fates made him his on plane, they made him Hell. Before the could finish banishing him, he swore he would be back.

With Lucifer gone, I became the new Angel of Death, and all was well. Even when Lucifer made his own creatures. Demons, they were called. Some of them, were not like the others, they was not loyal to Lucifer, and wished for a peacefull live, in the light, not the darkness. The Fates allowed those who were peacefull to leave their banished home, and join those of Earth.

It was after many of the Demons had join those of Earth, that the Fates had the visions. Visions of a world fall of darkness, rage, war, death, and evil. It seemed Lucifer had found a way to be able to talk in the mind of a person, a woman. He spoke lies in to her mind, and made her filled with hate. He was going to give her power, and she would be his bride, and Major in war. For years the Fates couldn't see the womans face, only the red rose tattoo on her throat. They could see no way to save the world, they had watched grow.

It was just over 2000 years ago that hope came. And it came in the form of a baby girl. As soon as she was born, the Fates could see a great battle, with her fighting with her own army in the name of the Fates. We, and the Fates went to see this infant, to see why she was going to save us.

When we first saw her we could tell why. She was beautiful, to beautiful to be a normal child. Her pale skin like porcelain, her big brother eyes, were like melted chocolate. Her dark brown hair was in soft curls. Everything about her drew you in. Her eyes, her scent, her blood, her emotions. But that was not all. It was the power that surrounded her, that was how we knew she could save us. The Fates sealed the power in the child, so those like us would not feel her power. Though that did not keep the super naturals away. Many of the more peaceful of them would just find her as she was growing up. The Fates of course kept it from the Hunters, they didn't want her to be Immortal just yet.

It was when Isabella was 18 that her Father was changed in to a vampire, that the Fates knew soon they would have to let her be Immortal. When she met him after he woke up, we feared we would have to step in, but when he looked in his daughter eyes, the spell of bloodlust was broken. Aro came, got Marcus, and left for the Hunter's to get her. When Isabella got home, the Fates removed the seal, and Isabella knew something was coming for her. When Thomas did come, he felt the power, and made her a Hunter.

Banafrit had felt the power of the Swan girl, and told Gaia. Banafrit was gifted with seeing parts of the future, and knew the girl was important. Gaia, and Banafrit came before the Fates, and made an agreement. They would make Isabella into the first ever Guardian, and she would fight in their name. The Fates agreed and the deal was made by blood, and power.

Everything was going well. Isabella was the best Hunter there was and nothing could stop her, but then she fell in love with a vampire. The Tracker and the Hunter. It was the first time ever for a Hunter to fall in love with a vampire, yet she did and nothing could stop their love. She had just found out she was with child, with Rosemary attacked Demetri. By the time she had sorted everything out with the council, Aro had already gotten hold of Demetri by threatening Isabella's life.

Isabella went in to hiding. When Gaia had found out about the child, she was enraged. She knew the child could stop Isabella from fighting in the war, and wanted it to be gone. Banafrit overheard Gaia's plan, and went to Isabella. She begged to be able to save the child, and Isabella allowed it. Banafrit did the only thing to keep the child alive, she turned the girl in to a shield.

Shield's are very rare. Only the Fates or Banafrit could make them. When battles were to come in the super natural world, the person who win for the good of the future was given a shield. Someone whose whole life was to protect them. It was their only reason to be. To protect the person they was bound to. But there was a down side. If their protected one was killed before the shield, the shield would go insane till taken down in battle.

Serenity is the only shield left in the world. All the others have been killed in battle.

Gaia and the other Element arrived just as Banafrit finished turning Serenity in to a Shield. Gaia was unhappy that she could do nothing about the child now that she had no reason to. Mesi fell in love with both Isabella and Serenity, and acted like Isabella was her sister. She gifted Serenity with the gift over water. Xipil, and Aeolos also gave the child the gift over their element. By doing so they had made the most powerfull shield in history.

When Serenity was 7 she knew what she was meant to do in her life. She had been told many times by Mesi, Gaia, and Banafrit, and called to the Fates. She mad an agreement, she would fight in their name, if they gave her enough power to always protect her mother. They agreed and thus the birth of the most powerful shield ever, one that can only be killed by an Angel.

When Serenity was 15, both Isabella, and Serenity went to the Hunter's council. It was when Serenity started to wear the china mask. They couldn't let someone find out Serenity was Isabella's daughter, they had no idea what would happen but didn't want to find out. Isabella became Captain, Serenity became her second. The rest as you could say is history." Nereza finished.

Nothing was said as we was lost in our thoughts of what we had been told. Soon we stood in front a pair of huge wood doors.

"We're here." Nereza sang.


	15. Chapter 15

We entered the room to see a huge room. It was bigger then the ball room in the Volturi castle. With black marble floors and 3 thrones near the far wall. Behind the thrones was a swinging pendulum. In front of the 3 throne stood a stone table.

In the thrones sat three females. One on the left was a mere child, with dark curly brown hair, and clouded violet eyes. She wore a purple dress with a gold rope as a belt, a gold ribbon in her hair to keep her hair from going into her eyes. Her shoulder length hair framed her face perfectly, making her look like a doll more then a 6 year old. She was pale but not like a vampire.

Beside her, in the middle throne was a woman who looked like she was 20. She had the same dark brown curly hair, but hers went down her back. Her eyes were the same, as well as the dress and rope.

On the left, and in the last throne sat an aged woman. Though she had the same coloured hair as the other two, hers had grey going through it, showing her age. Her eyes, dress, and rope was the same as the others.

Nereza and Iyar walked forward with us behind, though we stopped before the stone table on which Iyar placed Bella. They both then bowed to the 3 females.

"Masters." They both said before Nereza took the side of the oldest one, and Iyar took the side of the youngest.

"Welcome to our home." The middle female began. "My name is Lachesis, this is my older sister Atropos, and my younger sister Clotho. We are sorry of what has happened to of brought you here."

"Of course we wouldn't be here, if you kept your end of the agreement Gaia." Atropos added.

"I didn't know what would happen given her weaken state." Gaia defended herself.

"You was afraid you would lose some of your power." Clotho stated.

"Your selfish act could of cost us everything." Atropos snapped.

"You are lucky it was us, who caused Isabella's death." Lachesis said.

"Why would you kill her if you needed her?" Amber asked.

"Time was running out." Clotho started.

"We had to see if they would change her." Lachesis added.

"But we saw Gaia wouldn't." Atropos finished.

"Will you bring her back?" Mesi asked.

"Of course." Lachesis said.

"We need her." Clotho added.

"It is not her time to die." Atropos finished.

"Nereza?" Lachesis asked.

Nereza nodded and walked over to Bella. She opened Bella's mouth, then placed her hand over her heart were it glowed black. She opened a bottle with one hand and placed it by Bella's mouth. Black smoke left the bottle and entered Bella through her mouth.

With a shocked gasp, life and light returned to Bella's eyes. Nereza stood back as Bella sat up. She looked around till she saw the Fates, and the 2 Angels.

**Bella's POV.**

"I will not change her!"

Those words sealed my fate. As soon as those words fell from Gaia's lips, my world was blinded by light. Pain being held back by Banafrit filled my very soul. I wanted to scream for someone to stop the pain, but every time my mouth opened blood poured out of me.

Is this the pain my victems felt before death? If so then I pity the poor bastards, who feel my bullets, or sword. Though I feel no guilt, I pity them. They deserved their death, as it threatened our way of life.

I could hear nothing but the sound of my heart fighting the poison and losing. The light began to fade into darkness. I could no longer feel my body, but yet I could still feel the pain. But with one more cough of blood and air, darkness took over and the pain went away.

I closed my eyes in bliss as the pain went away, but the bliss was short lived.

My eyes opened when I felt metal around my wrists and ankles. I was no longer in the ball room of the Volturi castle.

It was dark with only the light of the full moon, I was sat on the white sands of a beach. The dark waters lapped my bare feet. I was wearing a black flowing dress that seemed to dance in the breeze. Around my wrists and ankles were silver chains. I sighed softly as I watched the waves.

I did not move when I heard the sand move under feet, nor when I heard the wind ruffle a dress not my own.

"So this is death?" I questioned when they stopped beside me.

"This is what I wanted you to see." Nereza replied, in her chilling voice, yet you could hear a hint of warmth in it.

"This is very peacefull." I thought aloud.

"I thought it would be a welcome change to the choas of the night." Nereza mused.

"It is, thank you Nereza." I said.

I could hear her hair move as she nodded, though I did not see.

"The Fates will bring me back." I stated.

It was a fact, I was the key to their plans, I was going to be their Major in war. Their best weapon.

"Yes." Nereza nodded, before turning her onyx eyes away from the waves and on to me. "I must leave you for now. Iyar, and I have to collect your body, stop Serenity killing Gaia, and bring them before the Fates. Have fun in the peace while you can." And then she was gone.

Time seemed to stop as I watched the waves. It felt like years had past before darkness took away my sight. There was no air in my lungs as light came back to my vision, with a gasp of air and shock, I sat up.

I took in the room, and those in it before letting my gaze land on 5 powerful beings. I locked eyes with Nereza who was standing next to me.

"You kept my heart from beating, why?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to bleed every where." She replied in her mocking way.

I shook my head before I got of the table I was on. I ignored those around me as I went to Aeolos and took Serenity from his arms before placing her on the table. I softly stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I said softly.

"It is not your job to protect her. She is to protect you." Gaia said.

"I'M HER MOTHER!" I screamed at her.

Why couldn't she get it? As her mother I was meant to protect her! Not have her protect me!

"This is why she should of been kill at the start." Gaia said with a shake of her head.

"SHUT UP!" I roared at her.

I could feel my body shake with rage. I wanted nothing more then to kill her.

"Enough." Atropos said.

"It is time for Isabella to be changed." Clotho said.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop it." Atropos added.

I nodded and stood in the middle of the room. The Elements surrounded me.

**Normal Pov.**

Air like a whirl-wind began to surround Bella, and soon fire, water, and earth began to as well. Last a bright light the whirlwind of Elements.

"Iyar, Nereza." Atropos said as white vines wrapped around the Elements to stop them moving. Both Angels nodded before stand on either side of the circle around the whirlwind. Both was held by the vines, and light surrounded both the Elements and Angels.

"THIS WASN'T PART OF THE AGREEMENT!" Gaia shouted as her body began to weaken from the power left her.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL US!" Gaia screamed.

A scream of pain left Mesi's lips as she fell to her knees.

"MESI!" Banafrit shouted as she and the rest of the Elements fell to their knees.

"MASTERS!" Nereza shouted as both Iyar and herself fell to their knees.

"STOP IT YOUR KILLING THEM!" Eve shouted steping towards the fallen.

"Now." Clotho said.

5 angels came from no where and 4 kept the others from getting invovled and one took Eve. He pulled her other to the circle and cut her palm allowing the blood to it the circle to make everything more powerful.

"EVE!" The Witches shouted.

"LET ME GO!" Eve kept screaming untill the angel was kicked off her and she was in someones elses arms.

Eve looked up and gasped when she saw it was Serenity holding her.

"The Witch told you to let her go. You should of done what she said." Serenity said as she placed Eve on the table she woke up on.

"Stay out of this little girl." One of the angels sneered.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." Another added.

"It's you who have no idea." Serenity said with a grin full of bloodlust as she got two of her katana out.

With that she charged. It was like a dance how she fought with Angels. It was quick and graceful. It was her art. Soon the 5 Angels were unable to move. She turned to the circle of power, before thrusting her blades into the floor with enough strenght to break the floor and break the circle.

Only one stood when the circle broke. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun, with senbon needles in it. A black corest showed of her shoulder blades which had Angel wings tattooed on them. A katana as long as her arm was straped to her back. She wore a long black skirt which was a slit on both sides up to mid thigh which showed her black biker shorts. Straped to her right thigh was a silver gun, while straped to the left was knifes. She wore black combat boots.

When she opened her eyes they were blue, green, red, silver, white, and lilic, before she blinked and they went back to the chocolate brown they were before.

"Well that was a dirty trick." Bella muttered.

"Why thank you." Atropos said with a twisted grin.

**Bella's Pov.**

I turned to Nereza as she sat up.

"I don't think I will do that again." She muttered rubbing her head.

"You may want to check on your lover." I said.

"Iyar!" She cried as she crawled over to him.

He was coming around, and his eyes were clouded with pain, as Nereza held him softly to her. I watched how Serenity held Aeolos as he opened his eyes and gazed up at her through clouded eyes. Banafrit crawled over to Mesi and Xipil. Gaia was the only one they didn't glance at.

"Get up Gaia, we have things to do." I said as I kicked her leg.

"We have nothing to do. You have things to do. We have done what was agreed to." Gaia hissed.

"You killed me, so you owe me." I said as I pulled her up.

I looked at the Fates and bowed my head.

"Thanks for the upgrade, but we must go. So I will see ya around." I told them as the Element stood, and the others who came with us stood around me.

"Of course." Clotho said as she waved her hand, and again a bright light blinded us.


	16. Chapter 16

**An: I would like to say sorry for forgetting the Cullens and the rest of the few Vampire who was there through the whole of it. But I really wanted to get to this point. I hope this will make up for forgetting them.**

* * *

When the light cleared we was on the top of the stairs in the ball room. Everyone was looking at us. So many emotions were on their faces and in their eyes, before I could catch anything someone began to hit me.

My eyes widened when I saw Jane hitting me. She was shaking with silent, dry sobs. I grabbed her wrist and looked into her red eyes.

"Jane what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? YOU DIED!" She screamed. "Do you know how useless I felt when you was dying? Do you know how numb I felt when I couldn't hear your heart beat anymore? I couldn't move! I couldn't think! And now your acting like nothing happened! I thought I lost you forever!"

I hugged Jane to me as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry." I kept saying, even when Alec joined our hug, and sobbed with his twin.

When they calmed down but didn't let go, I looked at the others. The Cullens. Alice and Esme were sobbing softly into their mates chest. Rosalie's, and Edward's faces were blank, but you could see some pain in their eyes. Emmett and Carlisle looked almost as bad as Alice, and Esme. Jasper looked pained with all the emotions around. Eve's coven all had silent tears falling down their cheeks. Amber was the same. My Father, had some much pain in his eyes. Aro, and Cauis was blank, showing nothing.

I looked at everyone of my friends, and each looked at me with the same looks. Pain, sadness, happiness, relief. Lastly I looked at Demetri. He kept everything blank, and I couldn't tell what he felt, when he meet my eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry for what I have put you through." I said.

I sighed, and looked at Selene and Aro.

"We will stay here tonight, tomorrow with will leave for the village, the Alliance will join us there soon." I told them.

They nodded.

I watched as some of the Volturi Vampires took Hunters to rooms they could stay in, and soon they only ones left was Serenity, Demetri, the Elements, Eve, the Cullens, Amber, Sarah, Thomas, Mathew, Jane, Alec, Father, Aro, Caius, and myself.

"I'm guessing you wish to talk to me?" I asked looking at the group.

"It would be nice." Father responded.

"Very well." I sighed before sitting on the ground looking up at the others.

Amber quickly came and sat in my lap. Though Amber was over 100 she still liked to act like a little kid. The others sat down and looked at me.

"Serenity is my child, isn't she?" Demetri asked.

"Yes." I answered as Serenity looked at Demetri.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Demetri asked.

"I couldn't. I told no one of Serenity. I also couldn't talk to you. The Hunter's council banned me from coming here, after I tried to kill Aro. They don't like to get involved in vampire affairs, unless it is a rogue vampire, and they broke the law, or in time of war. Because of the silent war between the Volturi and the Romanians, we Hunters have be told to leave them alone unless they have broken the law. Because of that I couldn't talk to you, or my family." I explained.

"You knew you was going to die, didn't you?" Mathew asked,

"No, but I knew it was possible if the Fates believed it would get what they want." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell us about Serenity?" Sarah asked.

"Serenity is something new. She is something that has never been before, and I had no idea how she was going to grow up or how others would act to her. Those of us who have been around for a long time, do not take change well. Serenity being born, brings change. I wanted to protect her from them." I explained.

"Did you know the war was coming before Aro told you about it?" Thomas asked.

"No, but I knew one day I would be send to war for the Fates. I just never thought Rosemary and the Romanians would be those I would have to fight." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were Bella?" Alice asked.

"Vampires don't like Hunters. We can have a family, we can be friends with a human without being a threat to them, we can live like humans, while they can't. Anyway if I told you, I would of been called back to the Hunters." I said.

"We should rest, tomorrow will be stressful. Especial with the Alliance coming." Serenity said calmly.

"I agree." I said as I stood with Amber in my arms.

"We will see you in the morning." Serenity said, as she walked with me out of the ball room.

"Mother, I have a feeling the whole of the Alliance will be coming." Serenity said as she walked with me down a hall way.

"I believe your right, Rini. We'll have to be careful." I replied before opening a door next to Luna's room.

* * *

This next morning, everyone was up and ready before dawn.

"Ready, Ladies, and Gentlemen?" I questioned.

Everyone nodded, I saw that the wives, Felix, and Heidi, were coming with us. I nodded and with the witches on someones back we ran towards the airport. When we got there, we went to a a plane behind the building.

A woman with shoulder lenght dark chocolate hair, and grey eyes stood at 5"8. Looked to be 21.

"It's good to see you Roza." I greeted.

"Captain Swan, it's good to see you in good health." Roza greeted back with a thick Russian accent. "Lieutenant, it's good to see your face." Roza nodded to Serenity.

"We should be going quickly." Serenity said.

"'Course." Roza nodded and let the others on, while I and Serenity stood by her.

"The vampires are coming with us? It must be bad, for them to coming." Roza noted.

"You have no idea." I said before getting on with Serenity and taking a seat, near the council, Demetri and the Elements.

I knew this would be a long flight.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
